narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy of the Great Lord Elder
Summary At Mount Myōboku, Gerotora tells the Great Toad Sage that Jiraiya had asked him to pass the key to the Eight Trigrams Seal to Naruto, believing that Minato entrusted Naruto to have full control over the Nine-Tails. The toad sage decided to summon Naruto first in order to speak to him, claiming that the answer to Gerotora's dilemma hinges on its outcome. Meanwhile, Tsunade, who has awakened from her long coma, attempts to eat all the food she can in order to regain her chakra and maintain her youthful appearance. Kakashi enters and expresses his relief, as he did not find himself to be a suitable candidate for Hokage. Tsunade voices her shock that the Fourth Raikage and Third Tsuchikage agreed to join the Allied Shinobi Forces, but Kakashi explains that the dire situation caused by Madara called for desperate measures. Simultaneously, Karin is being interrogated by the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. She tells them how Orochimaru and Sasuke treated her; while Ibiki does not care, the others begin to cry and sympathise with her. She agrees to tell them all they want if they give her food. As the others argue over where to get the food, Karin notices that the villagers in Konoha are joyful and are always laughing, and that it reminds her of Naruto. Elsewhere, Madara tells Sasuke to take it easy, as he must adjust to the transplant. Sasuke claims that he can already feel Itachi's visual prowess as well as the strength that surges through him. Meanwhile, Naruto walks through the streets of Konoha, being congratulated and doted on by the villagers. Team Ebisu believes his ego is being swelled and blame it on themselves for having written a newspaper article about him. The three chase him through the village; Konohamaru attempts to stall him with his Sexy Technique, but Naruto uses his Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to divert their path. To his surprise, Konohamaru is able to use the same technique as well, through the Harem Technique. Naruto eventually manages to evade them and heads to Ramen Ichiraku's new location. Shikamaru, who witnesses Naruto's run through out Konoha, recalls Hinata telling him how the Nine-Tails' spirit surged when he thought Pain had killed her and how she could not sense even a glimmer of Naruto when he transformed. Shikamaru sighs as he resigns himself to the fact that the Konoha 11 must also protect Naruto from the Akatsuki as well as the tailed beast within him. He then makes his way to the war council meeting, greeted by his father, Shikaku, where Tsunade and the Konoha Council begin preparing for the Fourth Shinobi World War. As Naruto waits for a bowl of ramen, Sakura arrives to tell him that Tsunade has awoken from her coma and resumed her position as Hokage. Teuchi decides to treat Naruto on the house, but before Naruto can dig into his bowl of ramen, he is reverse summoned to Mount Myōboku. He is brought before the Great Toad Sage, who bestows upon Naruto a prophecy — that Naruto would meet an octopus and would face off against someone who has great power stemming from his eyes. Knowing that he is referring to Sasuke as well as the outcome of their future battle, Naruto tells him that he is unwavering in his resolve to continue down that path. Satisfied with his answer, the sage commands Gerotora to pass down the key to the fox's seal to Naruto, who hesitates to accept it. Credits es:La Predicción del Gran Sapo